Prefects Bathroom
by Passerculi
Summary: One bathroom, two students. There's nothing more to say ;  OS   I'm German, so please ignore little mistakes :


_Please be nice to me! English is not my mothertounge, and this is just a try! Correct me if there are any mistakes :)_

_This is used to be an OneShot, but maybe it will become a longer story..._

* * *

><p>Bubble bath<p>

In an untypically good mood Draco went down the corridor to the Prefects Bathroom. He just had Quidditch training and was delighted about his team, done a good job and so he was for sure to win the match against Gryffindor. He arrived at the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

"Bubble bath" he said, wondering about the simple password. The statue gave him an odd look and let him in.

It was warm and steamy in there. A light blur seemed to lay over everything, the shelves for the towels, the stone bench – and the girl in the already filled pool. She was deepened in the book in her hands, _Hogwarts- A History_ and didn't recognize him. Her curled hair was formed to a knot but a few wisps of hair hanged down to her naked shoulders. With her hands it was the only thing he could see about her. The rest of her body vanished in the bubbles. It took him a moment to see that it was Granger. "Go out I'll take a bath!" he snarled at her.

Hermione shrieked and nearly let the book fell into the water. After her first shock she was able to talk again. "I won't get out of here, just because you want to take a bath! You can wait or go somewhere else." She glared at him.

Draco lifted his eyebrow. He'd expected another reaction, something like screaming and shouting him out, because the fact she was taking a bath and he was in one room with her. Maybe he would _see _something. "Go out or I'll come in!" he growled darkly and to prove this he took out his Quidditch-shirt.

_So he's going to play_! She thought smiling lightly to herself. She would show him how to play. "If there's no chance to get you out, come in. There's enough space." She smiled lovely at him.

_Damn._ He thought she would get out of there if he was going to get in. But she wasn't. Instead she looked at him curiously.

"What is it Malfoy? Afraid of taking a bath with a mudblood?"

_Bloody fucking mudblood! _Of course he could turn around and straight went out of the bathroom but then she would everyone tell that he…uhm, what would she tell? Draco Malfoy is too prim to take a bath with a girl? Draco Malfoy jumps into a pool with a mudblood? But if he now turns away, his threat would have been an empty threat. "Are you sure that the bubbles will hide you long enough?" he said in his drawling voice.

Again she looked up from the book to focus on him. "Is that your problem?" a single eyebrow rose. Before he was able to reply something her attention laid on the book.

He focused on her while he was getting out of his clothes and then slide quickly into the water.

"I didn't guess you to do that!" she said in a dryly voice and gazed at him.

"I didn't expect you to invite me." He responded, but he didn't risked a peek to her. His head lend back at the edge of the pool, he closed his eyes hoping, that he so have not to look at her.

There was a long silence between them which was broken by Hermione. "What do you think who is going to win the next match?"

He opened his eyes and turned his head to face her. "Since when are you interested in Quidditch?" he tried to hide his left forearm in which the dark mark was burned in.

"Did you forget I had a relationship to the world beating Seeker?" she laughed and glanced at him.

Speechless he gazed at her, not able to speak. He realised that he could _nearly_ see her breast- and flushed.

She smirked again and again an eyebrow rose. "I didn't know I have such an effect on you!" she bantered him.

"If you tell someone…"he growled dangerously and stared at her with his piercing grey eyes.

"Then what? If you threat me the next time I'll pull off my shirt and you won't be able to say anything!" she grinned at him.

"I'm out of here." He murmured under his breath and grabbed for a towel.

"It's funny how you're reacting without you stupid bodyguards." She had placed the book at the edge of the pool.

He stopped his moving and turned his head towards her. "Why are you provoking me?"

"uhm…dunno….maybe because you provoked me the last five years? Well that's your tit-for-tat response." She smirked. "And you can't take it."

He stared at her. Never before he had seen her this way- not naked- in a good mood, funny and sarcastic. "Well I guess you can't take_ that_." He pointed down at his torso, still anxious to hide his left forearm.

She had a look on his bare torso and couldn't refuse that he was attractive. Now it was her who flushed and Malfoy who laughed.

"Well I had now idea that _I_ have such an effect on _you."_ He smirked and slipped deeper into the bubbles. As she avoided gaze he continued, still smirking. "I think we're squared."

"You may be right."

"Adapt to it Granger."

She murmured something under her breath and without any warning she splashed at him.

"What do you think you're doing mudblood?" he growled tongue-in-cheek and splashed her back. They squabbled at each other, both watching the other one was not able to see something, till Hermione stopped it. "Stop! Malfoy!" she raised up her arms to protect her face. She giggled. "I have to go!"

He stopped. "You started."

She went out of the pool while he was focusing on the wall, with his back to her. She hided behind a shelf and putted on her clothes. Whereas she was doing that, he also hided behind an other shelf and putted his own clothes on. Hermione was already finished and let the water out when Draco pushed her in the pool. When she was falling she grabbed for his shirt and pulled him with her into the water. Again the squabbled and she tried to get her hand on his head to dunk him. With his Seeker reflexes he pulled her around so that she was pressed with her back against his chest, feeling his breathing and his fast heartbeat. He caught her wrists and so fixed her arms in front of her chest.

"What are we doing here?" she asked breathlessly. "We hate each other!"

He shrugged. "I don't know." His voice was near beside her ear, she felt his warm breath at the sensitive hole beneath her ear. "But its fun!" he released her and looked down at her- she was as wet as he was. "You are the best student of our year, right?"

She frowned. "Yes but why are you asking?"

"Well, we're both soaked to the skin and I thought you may know a charm to dry our clothes."

She climbed out of the nearly empty pool. "Yeah, I know such a spell…"

"Buut?" he also got out of the pool and stood next to her.

"Why should I dry your clothes?"

"Please, Granger!" he smiled gently.

_Damn. Why I never recognized that he's so- NO!_ "I guess if you say please I have to. I never thought I would hear you say this." Murmuring the spell she dried her uniform.

"Come on, I'm not _that_ bearish!" he said while she was now drying his clothes.

"I just know you bearish."

"There you see that you _do not_ know me." He looked down at her as she finished drying.

"Yes, I don't know you." She stared out to nowhere, thoughtful.

"Is this fact saddens you?" he grinned down at her.

"What makes you think that?" she shrieked caught.

"_This_ reaction." He smirked "I have to go to my common room." He stepped towards the door. "Thank you for drying my clothes." He stopped at the door, turned his face towards her "Goodnight Granger."

Perplexed stared she at him. "N-night Malfoy."

* * *

><p><em>Remember, English is not my mothertounge!<em>


End file.
